Calling to the Night
by Tarantula
Summary: This is a Alternative Universe. Very alternative! When Alex is forced to leave school due to bullying she goes to a Night School. There she meets Juliet who might just be a vampire. But Alex has a one year old daughter to deal with...at sixteen. Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Calling To The Night**

**CHAPTER 1**

She wasn't a normal girl, that was for sure. There was absolutely nothing normal about Alex Russo although on the surface she just looked like a hot dorky chick. She had dark black hair, clear skin with a great body. She wore glasses over her dark brown eyes and held her books close to her chest as she walked through the corridors, head down and eyes fixed on the floor.

She had pretty much closed herself off from everyone after her "accident". And that accident just happened to be a teenage pregnancy. No one knew who the dad was but last year Alex Russo gave birth to a girl who she named Mia.

Since then she had started paying more attention to her studies and had become a book worm. A unsociable book worm. Then again the constant mutterings about her hadn't encouraged her to try to continue life as normal.

But that wasn't why she wasn't normal. She wasn't normal because she, a teenage mother, was a Wizard. Well technically she was a Witch but she had always referred to herself as a Wizard. It stopped her brothers from calling her a "Bitchy Witchy".

Her older brother Justin had left home for Transylvania State while her younger brother Max was a freshman at her school. Justin and Max couldn't be any more different from each other. Justin had turned all emo when he turned fifteen and let his hair grow over his eyes and wore clothes far to tight.

Max on the other hand was pretty much a troublemaker and very sure of himself. Even with the girls which only made Alex certain that pretty soon she wouldn't be the only teenage parent in the Russo household.

She doubted that Max would step up to be a good Dad though. She was doing her best to make sure she would be able to support Mia when she was older, doing her best in school, working at her parents' sandwich shop during the night and had a weekend job at the local diner.

On top of that she was still trying to finish her Independent Wizard Study. The only reason the strain didn't show on her face was because magic. She made her way to English Studies, doing her best to avoid looking at anyone in the eye and hurried to her seat at the front to avoid having people look back at her.

If she was in the front she didn't have to see them staring at her. She swung her bag over her shoulder and on top of her desk where she then got out her pencil case and her notebook. She then put her bag under the table and heard everyone storm into the room and the screeching of chairs scrapping along the floor made her wince.

'Hey, Alex,' Harper said next to Alex and Alex smiled briefly at the other girl, who was wearing her usual black attire with black eyeliner and black lipstick. Harper looked scary (and didn't have many friends because of her Goth-outlook on life) but was actually nice to her.

'Hi,' Alex replied softly and she let her eyes drop to the notebook and rested her cheek on her hand.

Ms. Holmes walked in, her normal strict expression glued to her face and she dropped her bag on her desk, studying the class as everyone fell silent.

'Good afternoon, Class,' she said, her voice unemotional and as slow as a slug. It made Alex's skin crawl. 'Today we will begin reading _Dracula _by Bram Stroker.'

'Oh!' a girl said at the back of the class and everyone turned round and Alex groaned. It was Gigi, the weirdest girl ever, who was wearing a t-shirt with I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN printed on it and had a _Twilight_ hat on. 'Can't we read a _real_ vampire book?'

'You wouldn't know a real vampire if it bit you on the butt,' Harper said a bit too loudly and Gigi pouted.

'I'm special, goth,' Gigi started to say.

'Got that right,' Harper replied.

'And one day my Edward Cullen will take me away!' Gigi finished, ignoring Harper's comment.

'Right to the insanity ward,' Harper added and a few people laughed.

Ms. Holmes sighed. 'That's enough, you two,' she said, looking as bored as ever. 'Gigi we don't want to add to your teenage fantasies so if you could all take a copy and hand them around,' she instructed and put piles of books on the front desk of each row. Alex took one and turned round to pass it on and she made eye contact with Dean, who was wearing a black sweater today.

He smiled and Alex felt her stomach do back flips and smiled back but only briefly and she turned back to the pile and handed them to him quickly to avoid gazing at him again. Once everyone had a copy Ms. Holmes opened her copy and addressed the class.

'Bram Stroker's writing style is unique as he tells the story through a series of letters and news paper articles,' Ms. Holmes explained. 'Can someone tell me the advantage of this?'

Alex slowly rose her hand and Ms. Holmes nodded.

'It gives a sense of reality to the story,' she answered. 'It makes it feel more real and makes us more interested because we can believe it actually happened.'

Someone coughed. 'Neek.'

Alex looked down at her notebook, feeling her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Harper looked at Alex's sad expression, gave a tut and turned round.

'Who said that?!' she snapped and everyone stared at her, dumbstruck. 'Got the guts to say it now?' she asked, her eyes scanning the room. 'Because you know I'll smack you silly!'

'Miss Finkle please be quiet!' Ms. Holmes snapped irritably.

'But Miss someone-'

'Enough!' Ms. Holmes snarled. 'Do you want a detention?'

Harper grumbled and folded her arms. Ms. Holmes watched her for a few seconds before holding the book up, ready to continue.

'Russo's a neek!' someone whispered.

'That's it!' Harper shouted and stood up, grabbing her copy of _Dracula _and held it up in a threatening manner. 'Say it again! I freaking dare you!'

'Miss Finkle report to the Principle's Office!' Ms. Holmes shouted.

Alex looked down as Harper pointed at her. 'She's being bullied and you're doing jack about it!'

'I will speak to Miss Russo after the lesson,' Ms. Holmes said, a threatening edge exposed in her tone of voice.

'Like hell you will,' Harper snarled and stormed off, leaving the room and Alex suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her. Suddenly a paper ball landed on Alex's desk and she timidly opened it.

**I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS!**

Alex sobbed and grabbed all her stuff, shoving it into her back violently before swinging it over her shoulder.

'Miss Russo where are you going?!' Ms. Holmes asked, clearly annoyed.

She ignored her teacher and ran out the room, tears streaming down her face and she ran outside into the New York air and ran towards her favourite tree and sat down underneath it, hugging her knees to her chest and cried into her arms.

It was so unfair. What had she ever done to any of them? And they didn't know who the father was. She knew for a fact they didn't know. She needed to get out of the school. She couldn't take it anymore.

She hated it and needed freedom. She needed a dramatic change. She needed a new school. She needed to get away from her past. Alex wiped her tears away from her face and sighed, leaning against the tree.

'You OK?'

Alex turned to see Harper standing next to the tree with a cigarette in her hand. Alex frowned at the sight of it and Harper took a drag out of the cig, ignoring the look Alex was giving her.

'Aren't you supposed to be at Principle's Office?' Alex asked her and Harper shrugged.

'Do you think I do half of the things I'm told to do?' she asked and Alex shook her head, causing her glasses to slip and she pushed them back up her nose.

Harper sat down and stared at the raven haired girl, frowning. 'You've change since you've had your chavy,' she pointed out and Alex hugged her legs closer to her.

'I have to support her,' Alex explained. 'I need a good job. And I won't get it if I slack off,' she added.

Harper nodded. 'Fair enough,' she said, taking another drag and blew a smoke circle in the air.

Alex watched it vanish and rested her head on her knees. Harper ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at sky, a small smile on her face.

'Thank you,' Alex said quietly and Harper stared at her, a eyebrow raised.

'For what?' she asked.

'For sticking up for me,' Alex answered and smiled. 'It was nice of you.'

Harper waved her off and took another drag, blew the smoke out and coughed. 'Think nothing of it,' she said and coughed again.

'That stuff will kill you,' Alex told her.

Harper examined the cig and smiled at Alex. 'So will heatstroke but people sunbathe anyway,' she replied. 'At least we choose how we die, eh?'

Alex didn't have a response for that and looked out to the school and drew her lips into a line. She didn't want to go back. Not now, not ever.

'Wanna go get some hotdogs?' Harper asked.

'But school isn't over!' Alex replied.

Harper laughed and stood up. 'Lighten up, Alex!' she said. 'Going back is only gonna stress you out. At least if you skip school now you'll be having fun.'

Alex thought about this, pushing her glasses up her nose again and nodded. 'OK!' she agreed and stood up and the two walked off into the city.

*

It was about Seven when Alex returned back to Waverly Place. The first thing she noticed was a line outside a restaurant called The Late Nite Bite. Alex stopped outside and peered in. It looked dark and Alex shrugged.

All it was was a new place that would lose popularity once The Substation did a new set of special deals. Alex walked along the path and reached the doors to the Substation where she noticed Max and a bunch of his friends hanging out at a pole.

Alex walked towards them. 'Max, does Mum know you're out here?' she asked.

Max gave a tut. 'Get out of my business, Alex,' he told her and his friends laughed. 'Why don't you go play Mummy with Mia?'

'You're grounded!' she reminded him and he shrugged.

'So? Jeez, Alex. Haven't you ever had fun before?' he asked then smirked. 'Oh yeah. You have. That's why you had Mia and turned all social retard on us.'

Alex stood there as the laughter attacked her confidence. Max got a few slaps on the back to congratulate him and he smiled at her.

'Run along, sis,' he instructed and she turned round, her hands curling into fists and she rushed inside the Substation. How could he talk to her like that?! It was so out of order!

'Alex!' her dad called from the counter and she groaned. This couldn't be good. As if her day hadn't been bad enough.

Alex reluctantly walked over to her Dad, feeling that any moment she was going to be grabbed, strapped to the electric chair and fried. She looked him in the eye and saw nothing but concern.

'Your Principle rang home around lunch time,' he told her and she looked at her hands. 'He told us you ran out of school.'

'Sorry, Dad,' she mumbled in response.

'He also told us you're being bullied,' her dad continued.

Alex nodded, not daring to even look him in the eye. It was her fault! All her fault! She got pregnant and that caused all these problems. All for ten minutes of pleasure!

'Alex, look at me,' her dad said and she looked up timidly. 'Your mum is upstairs,' he informed her. 'She wants to talk to you.'

Alex nodded and walked towards the spiral stair case.

'Alex?' her dad said and she turned him. He winked. 'Don't worry.'

She smiled and walked up the stairs and into the Russo living room and she heard it. The giggle of a baby and she saw Mia crawling towards her, wearing her pink one piece suit. Mia looked like Alex when she was a baby except a little bit less baby fat on her cheeks.

Alex smiled at the sight of her daughter and swooped down and picked her up.

'Hello, honey,' Alex smiled, holding her daughter in her arms and tickled her cheek. Mia giggled and Alex felt tears run down her cheeks. How could she regret having such a beautiful daughter? She had created life. The life that was in her arms right now.

'You look like a natural mother.'

Alex nodded and smiled at her mum. 'She's all mine, mum,' she said quietly. 'She's my little girl.'

Theresa nodded. 'Yes, she is. And we can't that little girl's mother go around unhappy now can we?'

'I'm sorry, Mum,' Alex told her and Theresa shook her head.

'It's fine, Alex.'

'It's just so hard there.'

'I said it's fine!'

'I don't want to go back mum. I can't!'

Theresa drew her lips into a very thin line. 'Guess we better enrol you in a Night School.'

'Night school?' Alex repeated and Theresa smiled.

'You still need your education, young lady,' Theresa explained and Alex smiled.

'Thanks, mum,' she said and Mia gave a heavy yawn. 'Guess I better get you to bed, honey,' she told the baby in her arms. Theresa smiled at this as Alex carried the baby to her room and put her in the pink crib by her bed.

The baby looked up at her expectantly and Alex smiled before taking a deep breath and started to sing.

_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please..._

__

Well you might find out It'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

_Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not ...what it seems. _

She stroked the head of her sleeping daughter and crept out of the room and down into the living room where her parents were sitting on the sofa. They looked at her and she walked over to them.

'She's asleep,' she told them and they nodded.

'Good,' Jerry said. 'What do you want for dinner?'

Alex gawked at her dad, confused. 'Aren't we going to talk?'

'About?' Jerry questioned.

'Erm…school?' Alex answered.

Jerry shrugged. 'Me and your mum talked about it. You're going to a Night School. What is there to discuss?'

Alex shrugged. 'I dunno…'

'Right then,' Jerry smiled. 'So what do you want to eat?'

Alex looked at Theresa who smiled happily at her. Alex returned the smile.

*

Alex didn't go into school for the week and by the next weekend she had been enrolled into a Night School. She had spent all the hours working at the Substation for more money. Unfortunately The Late Nite Bite had proved more popular than Alex thought which had resulted in a dramatic lose in profit. Alex tried to push this out of her mind but she knew that they would have to step up to make sure they still had a business in a few months.

It was the first day (or night) of Night School and Alex ate dinner before she left. After finishing dinner she grabbed her bag, kissed Mia and her parents on the cheek before leaving. She ran down the road, past the Late Nite Bite and she stopped as Max stepped out, accompanied by his friends.

'The food there is the best thing on Waverly Place!' Max told his friends and stopped at the sight of Alex. 'Oh. S'up retard?'

_Don't take that!_ Alex told herself but instead dropped her head and walked off, the laugher following her and she made her way to the bus stop, pushing her glasses up her nose again. She really should wear contacts, it would save her so much time putting them back up her nose.

She hated for the bus and happily jumped on as rain started to fall down and within a few minutes rain was pelted down like bullets. Alex groaned. She wasn't going to look forward to run through that. No way in hell was she going to enjoy that.

After ten minutes on the bus it came to her stop and Alex walked to the door.

'Thank you,' she told the driver who simply smiled in return. She took a deep breath and ran out into the rain, holding her bag over her head and towards the building. Once inside she shook herself, her hair wet at the bottom and was sticking to her coat.

The building felt cold and the lights mixed with the green painted walls, giving it a jaded look that creeped Alex out. Alex walked to the front desk and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

'Hi, I'm Alex Russo,' she told her. 'I'm a new student.'

The woman smiled in return. 'Hello, Alex,' she said went through her draw, picking a sheet of paper out and handed it to her. 'This is your timetable and…' she continued, picking up another sheet of paper off her desk. 'Here is a map of the school.'

Alex took them both and smiled. 'Thank you,' she said and walked off, looking at her time table. She had English now in room AB4. She looked at the map and made her way there, the whole time feeling that she was being watched.

She found the room within a matter of minutes and knocked timidly on the door.

'Come in,' a male voice instructed and Alex poked her head in. 'Ah! You're one of my new students?'

'Yes, Sir,' Alex replied and a few heads turned towards her. She couldn't help but notice how everyone in the room was an adult. She looked at the teacher and she blushed. He was gorgeous! Light brown hair, a strong jaw, piercing blue eyes and he was bloody tall.

Alex smiled and her glasses dropped down her nose. She irritably pushed them up her nose in place, deciding she really needed contacts.

'Why don't you come to the front and tell us about yourself?' the teacher suggested and Alex softly shook her head.

'I'm fine here…'

He laughed. 'Well tell us your name and a bit about yourself,' he said and noticed the look of horror on her face. '_A little bit_.'

'My name is Alex Russo,' Alex told the class. 'And my family runs the Waverly Subshop.'

They all nodded and the teacher pointed to a row of seats.

'Pick your poison, Alex,' he smiled and she quickly walked to seats and sat down. At the moment her butt touched the wood another girl rushed in. Everyone turned to her and Alex couldn't help but notice how pretty the new girl was.

'And the last of my new students,' the teacher smiled.

'Sorry I'm late,' the girl said. 'I'm Juliet. I'm new in town. My parents just opened a small diner called The Late Nite Bite.'

Alex stared at Juliet, suddenly realising that she was now an enemy. Wow, first day at school and she already had an enemy. But why did she explain about her parents? It was almost like she knew she was going to be asked about herself before she got in! But that was impossible!

Unless she had super human hearing but that was just silly.

'Fair enough,' the teacher replied. 'Please go sit next to Alex,' he said and Juliet sat next to her.

'Hi,' Juliet smiled, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

'Hi,' Alex smiled in return.

_So much for being an enemy_, Alex thought.

The teacher ran up and handed them both a book.

'My name is Mr. Goldman,' he told them. 'And we'll be reading _Dracula_,' he added.

Alex couldn't help but notice Juliet smile smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, especially Faye cuz your reviews mean a lot to me and there's a personal thank you in this chapter for you girl!**

**CHAPTER 2**

By the second week Alex had grown into her new routine. She would get up around seven, feed Mia, wash the baby, then wash herself, work until four and then have a break before going to the night school.

The only problem was with that routine was the hour from three to four. Because Alex wasn't going to school anymore the students came in after school just to torment her then. She did her best to keep it from her parents though.

They'd only throw them out and they needed the money. The Late Nite Bite took most of their business at night so they wanted to get as much money as they possibly could during the day. So she went through the torment, ignoring the jibes, the attempted trip-ups and the whispers.

As soon as the clock hit four she threw her apron off and ran upstairs, her mum playing peek-a-boo with Mia.

'Your turn,' she smiled and Theresa picked Mia up and walked towards Alex, handing the baby to her.

'Have fun,' Theresa said before vanishing down the spiral stair-case.

Alex smiled down at Mia who grabbed a fistful of her hair. Alex took her daughter to the sofa and laid her down.

'Mia…' Alex said and the baby blinked. 'Raspberry!' she said and started to blow raspberries on Mia's stomach. Mia laughed and wriggled and Alex started to tickle her daughter, adding to the laughter.

'Mia, raspberry!' Alex said again before blowing on her daughter's stomach. After five minutes of tickling the baby was worn out and Alex held her in her arms, watching the TV and occasionally pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Laughter came from the spiral staircase but not just any laughter. It was Max and his friends. She sighed and closed her eyes, ready for the abuse.

'Hey! Look, guys,' Max said and Alex did her best to focus on the TV. 'It's the retard and the future leader of the bi-polar association!'

Alex glared at him, not actually daring to talk back. Max's friends laughed at her, causing Max to smile even more, obviously pleased with himself. One stepped forward.

'Hey, Alex,' he said. 'How about you and me make one of those? Max says you ain't had any for months,' he smiled. 'I bet you can ride.'

Max punched him on the shoulder. 'Man, that's my sister!'

Everyone looked surprised. Alex's jaw actually dropped. Was Max _defending_ her?! Did the crazy bus break down outside?

'Sorry, man…' the guy replied.

'You should be. She can't ride! She's freaking retarded! She has to be tied down to prevent her from spazzing out from excitement!'

Laughter rang in her ears and she dropped her head, closing her eyes to hide her tears but they were so thick they escaped her eyelids and fell onto Mia's face. Despite this the baby continued to sleep soundly.

'In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she's a dyke!' Max added and Alex was ready to scream at him but instead their dad's voice bellowed.

'MAX RUSSO!' he appeared from the spiral staircase and everyone turned as Jerry looked at Alex and his expression at seeing his daughter in such a state scared the boys.

'See ya, Max!'

'Later!'

The boys piled out through the door and Max stepped back, fear present on his face and Jerry stepped towards him, face bright red.

'How dare you talk like that!' he shouted. 'Who the hell do you think you are talking to you sister in such a disgusting way?!'

Max glared at her and then back at his dad.

'Well I can't help it she screwed her life up…literally,' he replied, his dislike for her very clear in his voice. 'And now she's your bloody favourite all cuz she couldn't keep her legs closed.'

'Don't-talk-about-her-like-that!' Jerry snarled. 'Your sister is going through a hard time right now and we need to support her!'

Max threw his hands up in the air. 'Screw this! She made her bed and she can lie in it!' he shouted before running off up to his bedroom.

Alex looked at Jerry as he took a few deep breaths. He gave her a soft smile.

'It'll be OK, honey,' he told her and she nodded, unsure of what to say to him. He gave her a thumbs up and went up after Max. There was silence in the living room for a few seconds that was soon broken by Mia, who started to cry.

*

'Maybe you should hit him,' Harper suggested as Alex bounced Mia on her knee. Mia had been crying for about two hours and showed no sign of stopping.

'I am not hitting my brother!' Alex replied seriously, narrowing her eyes.

'Can I?' Harper asked and Alex laughed. Harper could actually make anything better. After Alex left school Harper turned up at the Substation to make sure she was OK. Funny how quickly the two girls, despite being nothing alike, got on pretty well.

'Of course not!' Alex replied and she pulled the neck of her t-shirt down and pulled the cup of her bra down.

Harper jumped up. 'What the hell are you doing?!' she shrieked.

'Feeding Mia,' Alex answered, putting her daughter's mouth to her breast. That seemed to silence the baby and Alex gave out very long drawn out sigh. Harper cocked an eyebrow.

'Doesn't that hurt?' she asked.

'She's gentle,' Alex told the Goth girl. 'Plus it saves me having to get a bottle,' she added thoughtfully.

Harper walked around the living room, her dark eyes examining the pictures and the ornaments carefully, taking in every bit of detail. Alex didn't question this as Mia finished eating and Alex pulled the baby away and hid her breast from view.

'Nice place you got,' Harper turned on the spot and glared over Alex's head. Alex turned and saw Max analysing the scene before him. His hateful eyes landed on Alex and she stared back, doing her best not to look away and failed miserably as she looked away from him to look at Mia.

The baby smiled happily at her and Alex heard Max's footsteps, indicating that he had left the room.

'He looks like a runt,' Harper told Alex with a cold voice.

Alex didn't say anything and simply looked at the TV, pushing her glasses up her nose. Harper then sat down and stared at Alex.

'You gotta get out more,' Harper said suddenly and Alex looked at her, bemused.

'There's a rave happening next Saturday,' Harper told her. 'Wondered if you wanted to go?'

Alex squirmed in her seat. 'I wouldn't know what to do,' she admitted and Harper actually laughed.

'Just let loose!' Harper told her. 'Have some fun. Have some hash!'

'What?' Alex asked, her eyes wide.

'Nothing,' Harper said quickly.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. 'The last time I "let loose and had some fun" I ended up pregnant,' she reminded Harper who stared at the little girl in Alex's arms.

'Alex, who's Mia's dad?' Harper asked and Alex quickly stood up.

'I gotta go put Mia down for her nap,' Alex said quickly. 'And yeah, I'll come.'

Harper looked smug.

*

The bus stopped and Alex stepped off, giving the driver her usual smile and walked towards the building, glad to be away from the troubles at home, even if it was just for the night. She couldn't understand why Max was being so mean to her.

It had only started a few months ago. Before he was actually quite nice but he had changed and she didn't like it.

'Hey, Alex!'

Alex turned round and smiled at Juliet, who was looking as beautiful as ever. Alex would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Juliet and her appearance. Alex pushed her glasses up her nose again. She should really get contacts!

'Parents give you a lift?' Alex asked and Juliet nodded.

'My dad doesn't like me going off by myself,' she shrugged and the two began to walk towards the building. 'Science first,' she giggled as Alex groaned. Science was Alex's worse subject out of them all.

'Great,' Alex mumbled. 'Maybe I should bunk,' she suggested.

'No way!' Juliet scolded. 'I swear Michael is trying to get paired up with me. He's freaky!'

Alex laughed and accidentally snorted. She went bright red and looked at the floor. Juliet simply smiled at her as they walked in. Alex couldn't get over the cold feeling the building had but she ignored it and the two walked towards Science.

'So do you have a boyfriend?' Juliet asked as they walked up a flight of steps next to a very big window.

'No,' Alex lowered her head. 'You?' she asked and Juliet shook her head.

'No. I was with someone awhile ago. Things didn't go too well,' she admitted with a mystified look on her face, almost as if she were caught in a cage of thought and going by the dark look in her eyes it wasn't a happy thought.

'What happened with him?' Alex asked and Juliet looked at her.

'_She_ had a bit of trouble adjusting,' Juliet replied and Alex went bright red.

'Oh…so you're-'

'Bisexual, Alex,' Juliet cut across her with a very cocky grin, her eyes boring into Alex's and Alex looked down again. Those eyes of hers may be beautiful but they also scared her. Alex couldn't explain it but it was like Juliet was examining her while also looking down at her with a sense of self-appointed authority.

'Don't worry, Alex,' Juliet added, sensing Alex's uneasiness. 'You don't have anything to worry about,' she laughed. 'I won't come on to you.'

Alex looked up franticly and shook her head. 'No! That isn't-' she began to say but looked down and they continued to walk in silence. 'What was her name?' Alex finally asked as they went up another flight of steps.

'Faye,' Juliet answered at once. 'She was quite good in the sack…'

Alex blushed at this and Juliet smirked once more. It was so weird to hear another girl talk like this about girls! She was used to hearing Max gloat about his sexual activities and comment like that but never had she heard something like that coming out of a girl's mouth!

'How's your little girl?' Juliet asked and Alex cocked an eyebrow at her, confused. 'I've seen you go out with her a few times,' Juliet informed her.

'How did you know she was mine?' Alex asked, curious and Juliet shrugged.

'You have a mothering look about you,' she replied. 'And she has your eyes.'

Alex smiled happily. 'You think?'

Juliet gave her a warm smile. 'Yeah, I do.'

Alex pushed her glasses up her nose. 'Do you want to meet her?' Alex asked her and Juliet looked concerned.

'I can't do anytime during the day,' Juliet replied, a slight tone of desperateness in her voice and Alex cocked an eyebrow.

'OK…' Alex said slowly. 'Then come round sometime during the weekend?' she suggested and Juliet nodded.

'Sure,' the blonde smiled as they reached Science and opened the door. 'It's a _date_,' she winked and Alex blushed.

*

Wilf had been working at the Docks for a number of years and tonight was set to be like all the others. He was the boat master and was in charge of making sure all the boats were safe overnight.

With his Rottweiler, Trevor, at the side of his chair he sat down and used the remote to turn the small TV on and instantly went to the comedy channel, just making it in time to watch all of _Two and a Half Men_.

Laughter filled the shack but suddenly Trevor's ears went up and the dog charged at the window, jumping on his hind legs and began to bark at the glass.

Wilf cocked an eyebrow and walked towards the window, peering outside. There was nothing out there and for a second Wilf thought that Trevor must have heard an animal scurry across the wooden planks when suddenly a figure materialised out of thin air and Wilf jumped out of shock. The figure was tall and dark, almost as if wearing a cloak of shadows. The figure seemed to stand there for a few seconds before gliding- no! walking- away.

Wilf looked down at the dog for a few seconds before going back to his chair, doing his best to convince himself that his eyes had been playing tricks on him. Cloak of shadows indeed.

--

He was wearing a cloak of shadows, arms and legs hidden from view underneath the black cloth, giving him a dark phantom appearance and his pale face only added to this. He walked along the sidewalks, knowing full well that he didn't have to.

He could just turn into a bat and fly across the rooftops but he needed to feed. He could feel the Hunger rising and he kept it in place, enjoying the sensation of knowing he could take any of the people he wanted from the street and rip their throats out with his fangs.

Instead he made his way to a strip club. He knew it was cliché but it was a fun cliché. He walked past the security guard, almost as if he didn't notice him and walked into the smoky room, filled with middle-aged men and women dancing around poles, wearing next to nothing.

How fitting.

He kept to the shadows, his eyes searching for the most prettiest prey and he found her. She had bright blonde hair, covered in fake tan with bright silver hot pants and bra. He gently blew towards her and he watched as her hair blew over her shoulder, exposing her neck.

She turned and faced him, her face full of confusion and that's when she saw him. Almost as if she were in a trance she walked off the stage and towards him. He smiled, revealing his fangs.

He fed well that night.

--

It was late by the time the two arrived home. Alex walked with Juliet to the Late Nite Bite and the blonde turned on her heels to face the raven haired wizard, smiling although not showing her teeth.

'Thanks for walking with me,' Juliet said and Alex pointed to the Substation.

'Well I live just there,' Alex reminded her. 'I don't have much of a choice.'

Juliet raised her eyebrows at this, accompanied by a smile and Alex let her hand drop to her leg, feeling nervous at the seductive look the other girl was giving her.

'It's a shame you're not into girls,' Juliet commented and Alex felt her cheek burn. 'I think we would have had a fun time,' she grinned, noticing Alex's cheeks turning a bright pink. 'Night, Alex,' Juliet winked and walked into the Late Nite Bite. Alex watched her disappear into the shadows, for some reason convinced the shadows were welcoming Juliet home.

Alex turned and walked towards the Substation, trying her best to remove Juliet's statement out of her head. It was a hypothetical statement. That was all. It wasn't as if Juliet was trying to turn her bisexual or gay.

She was straight, nothing was going to change that. She looked back at the Late Nite Bite, the image of Juliet's pretty face fresh in her mind.

Nothing…

**Here's my Christmas gift to you guys :D Merry Christmas!!! Hope you get what you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Alex was staring up at the ceiling, everything a blur, even in the darkness. She couldn't get to sleep and the only sounds that she could hear were Mia's gentle breathing and the constant ticking of the clock by her bed.

She couldn't explain why she couldn't get to sleep. It was almost as if someone was holding her there, stopping her from falling asleep while not being kind enough to stop her from feeling tired.

Maybe she just needed some hot chocolate. That's all she needed. Alex turned on her side and fumbled for her glasses, putting them on and sliding out of the covered before putting on her pink dressing gown and slippers.

She crept past Mia's crib and slipped through the door, trying to make as less noise as possible on her way downstairs. The living room was covered in darkness and Alex held onto the cold rail as she walked down the spiral staircase and used her hands to find her way around to the light switch.

She flicked the light on and walked into the kitchen. It was when she looked over the island into the kitchen that she saw Max sleeping on the couch. He was resting his head on his arm, mouth open with drool slipping out and one leg handing over the side.

He looked so peaceful and it upset Alex that by the morning he would look at her with the same hateful gaze as he often did. She was almost tempted to magic a bucket full of water and pour it over his head. Inside she walked over and produced a blanket out of thin air and covered him in it, pushing some of his hair off his face and behind his ear.

He gave a snort and Alex walked back towards the kitchen when he spoke softly.

'Sorry Alex…' he said and she turned round, only to find him still asleep and she had the urge to start crying. He could only apologise to her when he was asleep! How unfair was that? It wasn't even a real apology!

Forgetting all thoughts of hot chocolate, Alex quickly ran upstairs and straight into the bedroom, accidentally tripping over her stool and fell to the floor with a crash.

'Crap!' Alex cried and suddenly Mia started crying, upset at being woken up so suddenly. Alex picked herself up and rushed to the crib and picked up the baby, cradling her while doing her best to comfort her. 'Please be quite, baby,' Alex pleaded. 'Mummy is sorry.'

But Mia continued to cry and within a few minutes the door burst open and Alex looked at Max fearfully as he glared at her.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped short, almost as if he could see the distress in Alex's eyes. Wordlessly he grabbed the handle of the door and closed it, leaving Alex holding her crying baby and completely speechless.

Had Max just refrained from shouting at her? How weird…

--

The clatter and chatter suffocated the pub, the students happy to have a night off. Justin was sitting in the corner with three other students, one completely covered in fur. Justin studied the students, his dark eyes covered by his darker hair.

'They act as if life is a bunch of flowers and rainbows,' Justin muttered.

'For them it is,' Isabella said and held up her claws. 'Should I have some fun with them?'

Justin smiled feebly. 'I think you'd get thrown out.'

Isabella winked. 'But it would be fun,' she giggled and the two other friends laughed.

'So what are you guys going to do when school's finished for Christmas?' Wayne asked, taking his drink and downing it.

'I'm going to go back to my parents' place,' Emma answered. 'I've finally learnt to turn my dad into a eyeball so that's the first thing I'm doing.'

'You're deranged,' Justin told her and she shrugged.

'What about you two?' Emma asked.

'I'm going hunting with my Pack,' Isabella grinned, her sharp teeth visible.

Justin looked at his drink, remaining silent and they all looked at him expectantly. He looked back at them blankly and shrugged.

'No idea,' he replied bitterly. 'Guess I'll go home.'

'You don't seem too happy about it,' Isabella commented. 'Still hacked at your little sister?'

Justin shook his head. 'Why would I still be hacked at Alex?' he asked and everyone looked at each other.

He watched them before tutting and getting up. 'I'm going back to campus,' he told them and walked off, leaving them to watch him.

*

'Alex!' Jerry called from the kitchen and she walked in, finding him making three sandwiches at once, sweat patches on in t-shirt. 'I need you to go get some more tomatoes and some cheese.'

'How much?' Alex asked.

'Not that much,' Jerry answered. 'We got a order coming in tomorrow but one night of lost money is one night too many.'

Alex giggled. 'OK, Dad,' she said, picking up the money on the side and walked through the diner and outside. She turned to go to the Market when she saw Juliet standing by the Late Nite Bite, talking to a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on his cheek in the shape of an X.

Juliet noticed her looking and quickly said something to the boy who looked back and walked off quickly. Alex frowned and walked over to Juliet.

'Who was that?' Alex asked.

Juliet smiled at her. 'Oh that was an old friend. Best friends really…'

Alex cocked an eyebrow. 'You just moved here,' she reminded the blond girl and she watched for signs of distress on Juliet's pale features. There were none. 'What's his name?'

'Tris,' Juliet answered and something bothered Alex.

'I feel like I knew someone but that name,' she told Juliet who frowned.

'I doubt that. There aren't many Tris's about,' Juliet commented and Alex shrugged.

'Anyway, I'll see you later. I have to go to the market to buy some food,' she said.

'I'll go with you!' Juliet said eagerly, surprising Alex.

'Why?' Alex asked, beginning to walk and Juliet began to walk with her.

Juliet smiled softly. 'We hardly spend any time together!' Juliet replied. 'Can't I spend time with my favourite girl?'

Alex found it a bit weird being referred to as someone's "favourite girl" but she smiled, unsure what to say and they walked towards the supermarket. Night School was closed for that night because the teachers actually had a life that involved clubbing and going out with their families.

'So what have you been up to?' Alex asked.

'Work,' Juliet replied simply.

'That all?' Alex asked.

'Yep.'

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, both avoiding the others' gaze as they walked into the market and Alex started looking for the food she had been assigned to buy. She grabbed a few tomatoes and put them in a plastic bag.

'Do you feel weird around me because I told you I was bisexual?' Juliet asked and a few people turned to look at her.

Alex scratched the back of her neck, uncomfortable about having so many watching them.

'No,' she said softly and hastily walked off to buy the cheese. Juliet caught up with her (a bit faster than Alex would have expected).

'So why are you weirding it out?' Juliet asked and Alex shrugged.

'I have a lot going on,' she answered. 'With Mia and work and Max and school and family.'

Juliet folded her arms. 'There were way too many "ands" in that sentence,' the blond girl commented and Alex's furrowed her brow.

'Can you know point out my grammar errors?' she requested, picking up the block of cheese and walking off. Within a heartbeat, Juliet was by her side.

'Sorry,' Juliet said with a small giggle. 'I can't help but be a grammar snob.'

Alex didn't say anything and walked towards the counter and Juliet sighed, slapping her palms against her hips in frustration.

'You had all those things to worry about before,' Juliet reminded Alex, standing next to her. 'You're only acting weird now. After I told you I was bisexual. Which was yesterday.'

'I know, Juliet,' Alex replied. 'I was there y'know?'

Juliet shrugged. 'Just reminding you.'

They moved along in the line and Alex smiled at the girl on the other side of the counter.

'Hey, Mitchie,' Alex greeted.

'Hey, Alex,' Mitchie smiled, her braces gleaming in the light. 'How's night school?' Mitchie asked and Juliet took in her appearance. Pretty in her own small way, red highlights in her dark brown hair and a bit pale but not deathly pale, adding to her charm. Juliet measured Mitchie's height sitting down and looked over the counter to look at the seat.

She was pretty but short. Juliet tried to do the measurements in her head and came to the conclusion that Mitchie was about 5.3, quite small compared to Alex's 5.5.

'It's OK,' Alex smiled, handing over the food and Mitchie quickly scanned them. Alex handed her the money and Mitchie took, giving out the change and handing over the goods back in a bag. Alex walked off and Juliet followed again, getting irritated by the way Alex was acting.

'Can you just stop a minute?' Juliet said, jumping in front of Alex.

'I have to get these back home,' Alex mumbled, looking down.

'Alex, just because I like girls doesn't mean you have to act any differently around me!' Juliet pleaded and Alex was frozen in place, fixated on Juliet's desperate face, heat running to her face and she could feel her stomach tie itself in knots. There was a pounding in her head and Alex knew it was her heart!

Her heart was beating so freaking hard and fast it was untrue! Even Juliet looked surprised!

_Wait…Juliet why does Juliet look surprised?_ Alex thought.

Juliet shook her head. 'I'm just wasting my time, aren't I?'

Alex could hear the bitterness in her voice and looked down. 'No. You're not. I'm sorry, Juliet but I have a few…personal things I'm dealing with.'

Juliet nodded, looking on the verge of tears and Alex felt her heart melt. She looked so adorable and sad. Alex opened her arms, smiling softly and Juliet hugged her. Alex returned the hug, smiling at the smell of vanilla…

'Max wasn't joking when he said she was a dyke,' a voice laughed and Alex turned to see Max's friends standing against a wall, watching them with preying eyes.

Juliet glared. 'If you want to have kids in the future I'd suggest you shut up,' she warned.

One of them laughed. 'I'd like to have kids with Alex,' he said and received a few good hearted punches to the arm.

'I don't think she dates retards,' Juliet hissed and Alex couldn't help but notice the more aggressive look in her eyes. There was also a edge of danger in her voice.

'You'd think that,' another sniggered. 'But you don't know who the dad is.'

'Shut up!' Alex cried, fresh tears in her eyes. 'Just leave me alone!' she ran away, ignoring those who turned to get a good look at her and ran straight into the substation. She ran into the back and threw the food down before running upstairs, leaving her dad to watch her, concerned.

She ran upstairs and threw herself on the couch, crying into her arms.

'Oh great,' Max said from the kitchen. 'More reason for you to get all the attention.'

'IT'S YOUR FAULT!' Alex screamed. 'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID PRAT!' she said and threw a red ball of energy at him, which he dodged and it knocked a picture off the wall.

'Jeez, calm down!' Max exclaimed.

'Why are you so hell bent on making my life miserable?!' she started to sob. 'I'm sorry I got pregnant, Max! OK? I'm sorry I forced my burden onto your life!'

Max looked at her for a few seconds, looking hurt but this ended quickly and he shook his head before shrugging. 'Get over yourself,' he said and walked away.

Alex heard the door slam and she broke down in tears, the tears becoming sobs and the sobs becoming slow breaths as sleep overtook her…

*

'Alex?'

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at her mom who smiled down at her.

'There's a girl downstairs for you,' Theresa told her. 'A blond girl called Juliet.'

Alex blinked a few times and sat up, trying to get her bearings. Juliet was downstairs. That was surprising. Juliet hadn't been sure on coming to the substation from what Alex could tell. Alex readjusted her glasses and stood up.

'How do I look?' Alex asked, not really sure why she was asking. It wasn't like she cared how she looked in front of Juliet…right?

'Pretty, honey,' Theresa said with a huge smile on her face and Alex returned it before going downstairs to find Juliet sitting at a table by herself. Alex walked over and sat down.

'Hey,' Alex said and Juliet gave her a soft smile.

'Hey. How are you feeling?' she asked and Alex shrugged. 'Sorry that I lost it there.'

Alex shook her head. 'No. It's OK,' she said, looking down and pushing her glasses up her nose again.

'It's OK,' Alex said, looking up slightly.

'I just…don't like the way people treat you, Alex,' Juliet admitted and reached out to Alex. Alex timidly took Juliet's hand and Juliet smiled. 'I'm sorry if that creeps you out.'

Alex bit her bottom lip. 'It doesn't,' she said, gazing into Juliet's eyes. 'Nice to know someone cares about me…'

Juliet smiled softly. 'Of course I do. You're beautiful…' she said but realised her mistake too late and Alex stared at her, her face as red as a newly cooked lobster. 'I-I mean…'

Alex didn't say anything, unsure of what to say and Juliet let go of Alex's hand and dashed out of the substation without another word.

'Who was that?' Harper asked, sitting across from Alex all of a sudden, causing her to jump.

'That was a friend!' Alex said quickly and Harper raised her eyebrows.

'Friends that gaze lovingly into each others eyes?' she asked sarcastically. 'You're as red as a smacked a-'

'She's just a friend!' Alex repeated. 'From night school. Same classes.'

'And same sexual preferences?' Harper asked.

'Yes! Wait!' she said and Harper laughed. 'No! I mean no!'

'I didn't even say what that preference was…' Harper said slyly and Alex's face to a "aaahh…" expression. 'You turned les?'

'No!' Alex said, almost slapping her hands on the table. 'I hardly know her!'

Harper shrugged. 'So? Doesn't that add more thrill to it?'

'I'm not gay, Harper,' Alex said, beating back her own doubts of her sexuality with a fake bat. 'She's just…'

'Hot?' Harper suggested and Alex tried to resist the urge to nod.

'I have to go,' Alex said quickly, getting up and made to run upstairs but Harper grabbed her.

'Alex, just because it's new to you doesn't mean you should be afraid,' Harper explained, looking into Alex's eyes. 'Stop denying it because I saw the chemistry between you.'

'I don't know what I want anymore, Harper,' Alex said, her voice breaking. 'I don't know who to trust anymore.'

Harper smiled slightly although it was a very quick smile. 'Looks like you could trust her…'

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Samantha was standing in the rain, her dark brown hair sticking to her face as the cold wind blew against her skin, sending a stinging sensation across her skull and she could feel a headache coming on. However she ignored this and continued to stand over the buildings, watching The Late Nite Bite with curious eyes.

'Any reason you're up here?' she turned and saw Tris walking towards her, his spikes now nonexistent due to being drenched.

'I like the rain,' Samantha replied, her voice soft and innocent, almost like a child. Tris knew better than to fall for this. Samantha was as deadly as they came and had gained a huge reputation in the Vampire World.

'You're watching Juliet,' Tris stated and Samantha simply stared at him, no emotion in her eyes and no indication that she cared about his statement.

'I find her interesting,' Samantha said, confirming Tris's thoughts. Samantha looked away from Tris and down at the Late Nite Bite again. 'She is falling in love.'

'Not hard for someone with a soul,' Tris replied, walking next to Samantha and looking down as well.

Samantha didn't say anything for awhile, listening to the sound of each rain drop striking the multiple surfaces and breaking away into pieces, like a mirror just having been shattered.

'There are too many dangers with falling in love,' Samantha said, her tone making her sound almost thoughtful. 'You did tell her about him right?'

'As if I could keep that from her,' Tris said gravely, shaking his head. 'She's on edge.'

'She wants to protect the Norm,' Samantha informed him and slowly turned her head to look at him. Tris didn't look back at her and simply nodded, sighing and looked up into the night sky.

'It's a bit ironic really,' Tris said with a short laugh.

Samantha looked up at the sky too. 'Death is ironic…'

--

He knew he would find her. He wasn't sure when but he knew it would be soon. There was only so much room she had in this city and chances were she was on the hunt. He knew her all too well. She, as one of the few with a soul, would only feed from some who she was in love with and one who loved her.

That was her tactic. That way they would become one with her. But there was every chance that she would slip up. She had the last time she attempted to feed and that was how he managed to find her.

Most vampires would dispose of the body but she, so stupid and emotional, left the body for her family to grieve. But those bite marks on her neck weren't to go unnoticed and suddenly news of an apparent vampire killing hit the tabloids which then reached the vampires.

And with only three other vampires with souls in the world it wasn't hard to guess it was her. So he went to London, found her trail and followed it here to New York. But once in New York it was smothered by thousands of different scents, giving her the perfect cloak to hide under.

But he knew the fates. He had read them from the stars and knew that they would meet again for the final time. He would certainly be the victor. Age equalled power in vampire terms and he was one of the oldest, most powerful vampires to ever live.

He looked up to the sky, dark clouds hovering over him like the reaper watching his prey. The rain pelted down, almost as if it were trying to attack him, to cause him pain. But he had been in so many rain storms that this was just another one of them. Than again it was the same water that had rained down on him as a child, all those years ago.

It had just been recycled over five thousand times.

--

The rain was falling against her window as Alex leaned against the wall, looking down at Waverly Place, trying to figure out what she wanted. She couldn't deny the fact she was attracted to Juliet but everything she thought she knew about herself was telling her that it was wrong, that she was just going through the motions of puberty.

'Alex!' Jerry knocked on the door before poking his head in and smiled at her. 'Hugh's here.'

Alex couldn't help but smile as Jerry opened the door and Hugh beamed at her, hair short and spiky and his glasses now gone. He walked in and Alex ran at him, throwing her arms around her best Wizard friend who happily returned it, laughing.

'I should come round more often!' Hugh commented as Alex pulled back and she giggled. Jerry smiled at the scene before walking back into the corridor and left them to themselves.

'How have you been?' Hugh asked and Alex shrugged.

'Not too good to be honest,' Alex admitted, walking to her bed and sitting down, eyeing Mia's crib where the baby now was sleeping. Hugh noticed and walked over, smiling at the sight and he looked at Alex, his smile disappearing.

'He turned up yet?' he asked and Alex drew her lips into a straight line, shaking her head.

'I don't think he even knows,' she answered, looking away.

Hugh cocked an eyebrow. 'How could he not know?' he asked.

Alex looked down at the floor. 'He moved,' she replied. 'Just before I started showing.'

Hugh seemed to accept this without question and looked around the room, observing every small bit of detail. Alex watched him, finding herself curious at his curiosity…that was a weird sentence.

'You don't change the room much,' Hugh commented, picking up a science book, which immediately reminded Alex of Juliet. 'More books though.'

'I need to be able to get a good job to support Mia,' Alex replied, sitting down by her desk and she held her hands together. 'Can't do that if I don't work hard.'

'Too right!' he smiled, walking towards her. 'How about you and me go to the Chornon Energy Waterfalls?' he asked.

Alex gazed at him, open mouthed. '_The_ Chornon Energy Waterfalls?'

'Where else?' Hugh sniggered.

'There's the Chornon Energy Discharge Geysers,' Alex shrugged. 'Although I heard a rumour that when it goes off it makes a funny noise that makes it sound like a fart,' she giggled and Hugh sighed.

'I can tell you that that rumour is one hundred percent bull,' Hugh told her and then tilted his head slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. 'So you wanna go?'

Alex thought about this. She would love to go see the waterfalls. She would even love to go see the geysers. But she really should be studying. She had to get the best grades. She might not win the Wizard Competition, that looked like it was going to be Justin, and she had to make sure she could survive in the mortal world.

'I can't,' she said softly. 'I have studying to do…'

Hugh stared at her, looking slight crestfallen and nodded. 'Sure…'

'I'm sorry,' Alex apologised, suddenly feeling terrible.

'It's OK,' Hugh smiled. 'Gotta get good grades and stuff. I'll see you later,' he said and left the room. She wanted to go after him but she knew no matter what she said he'd see this as an insult. There was a faint breeze and Alex turned to her window, finding it open when previously it had been closed.

She walked to her window and closed it, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She walked to her bed and stopped at the sight of a piece of paper on her bed. Frowning, she leant over and picked it up.

_There was once a beautiful girl,_

_Who went unnoticed by those who couldn't see her beauty._

_The only one who could see her beauty,_

_Was one like her._

_Alienated and hidden in shadows,_

_The one who could see her clearly,_

_Knew how perfect they were for each other._

_But fear stopped the beautiful girl,_

_And she almost lost out on something even more beautiful._

_Love._

Alex frowned even more, staring at her window. How the hell did this get in her room? And by the looks of it, there was only one person who would give her such a thing.

Had Juliet broken into her room?

*

Tris and Samantha walked down the stairs into the Late Nite Bite and saw Juliet sitting at a table, a look of distress on her face. They walked towards her and sat down, breaking her free of her thoughts.

'Looks like you got competition for that girl you like,' Tris told her and Juliet looked at them, perplexed.

'There was this guy with a wand,' Samantha said softly. 'I think Alex has a wizard admirer. He put a note in through he window.'

Juliet nodded slightly. 'I guess that's safer for her,' she said, tears in her voice. 'Who was I kidding? I can't change her mind. And now it's too dangerous to even think about her.'

Tris leaned back, looking up at the black ceiling. 'Talk about depressing. I thought you'd be out there hunting him down,' Tris told her. 'Not waiting for him to turn up to slaughter you.'

'I think we've all established the fact I can't beat him in a fight,' Juliet mumbled and looked at her parents as they served customers. 'I'm even putting them in danger right now,' she said bitterly. 'Maybe I should just leave?'

'And go where?' Tris asked her, raising an eyebrow.

'I hear Utah is good this time of year,' Juliet joked but neither of her friends laughed. They simply gazed at her, their eyes like daggers.

'We'll help you, Juliet,' Samantha said, her voice as cool as ice.

'That didn't work out so well the last time,' Juliet reminded Samantha. 'You almost died! Both of you.'

'We live in death. We're nothing but an imitation of the living,' Samantha shrugged. 'Nothing new in death.'

Juliet looked down and placed her hand on her heart. 'Is my heart beating just an imitation, Sam?' she asked, her tears watering. 'Are my feelings for Alex just a echo of my old life?'

Samantha said nothing and instead turned to Tris who held his hand out for Juliet to take.

She didn't.'

'Jul,' he said, a compassionate tone in his voice and she looked at him, her lip trembling. 'You have to trust your beliefs. Do you believe you're alive?' she nodded. 'Do you believe you're in love with Alex?' she nodded again. 'Then don't question anything. 'You and me have lived for so long we should have to worry anymore,' he said and Juliet took his hand, nodding.

'Does that mean we're going to fight?' Samantha asked and Juliet stared at her, considered her for awhile and nodded. Samantha smiled. 'Then we better stop moping about then.'

'You've changed your tune,' Tris noted and Samantha shrugged.

'You two both know I was afraid to live alone,' she said bitterly. 'Juliet made sure I never would. But just because I'm here and we're together doesn't mean I consider myself alive,' she placed her hand on her heart. 'I feel nothing. No heartbeat.'

Juliet smiled sympathetically. 'You need a soul, babe. I promised you I'd help you find one. I know it's taking longer than I said…' Samantha looked down, her smile turning into a soft frown. 'But I'll get you one. Then you'll never have to live alone. Do you think you can stay as you are for a bit longer?'

'You mean dead?'

Juliet looked at Tris, smiled slightly and looked at Samantha. 'Is that what you call it?' she asked and the other girl nodded. 'Then yes. I need you to stay dead for a little longer.'

Samantha stood up, leaning over the table, staring at Juliet. 'Can you give me one spark of life? Just for a few seconds?' she asked and Juliet stood up, leant in and softly kissed Samantha on the lips, their soft lips just touching in a short, but electric kiss. Samantha placed her hand on Juliet's cheek, holding her in place for a few seconds before pulling back.

'So that's what life tastes like?' Samantha teased.

Juliet smiled in response. 'Is that what death taste like?'

'We're so different,' Samantha commented.

'Polar opposites,' Juliet agreed.

Tris sighed. 'You two are so damn melodramatic!'

The two girls giggled. Tris stood up, placing his hands on the table.

'We ne!ed to prepare!' he said finally. 'We need weapons, we need a good arsenal for when he arrives. Stakes, flame throwers, anything. If we're prepared we have a better chance of beating him.'

'And Alex?' Juliet asked and Tris stared at her.

'You keep an eye on her. We'll do the preparations,' he instructed and Juliet did a mock salute.

'Yes, Sir!' she said and he grinned.

'Right, off to battle stations right now!' he told them and they ran out of the Late Nite Bite and straight into the cold air of New York City.

They were Vampires at battle!

**REVIEW FOR ME! Sorry about the wait and sorry it's not that long. Been a bit busy with school and on Saturday I'm working 11-8 and on Sun 9.45-4.15 by which time I'm too tired and can't be bothered to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**London Bridge. December 31**__**st**__**. 11.45. 1999.**_

_Juliet fell to the floor and skidded along, the metal cutting into her jeans as Tris jumped over her, fangs ready to attack. The cloaked figure simply turned on the spot, extending his leg and kicked Tris away to the edge of the bridge, the water gushing underneath invitingly. _

'_TRIS!' Juliet screamed as he pulled himself up. Samantha was already attacking by the time Tris pulled himself up, tightening her hands around the cloaked figure's neck. He reacted by grabbing her arms and throwing her overhead, sending her slamming against the floor. _

_Juliet and Tris jumped up and both punched him on each cheek. He seemed unaffected by this as they hovered and then swiftly grabbed them by their necks, ready to snap them._

'_AAARRRR!!!!!' Samantha flipped in midair, kicking him on the chin and sending him falling backwards, taking the two vampires with him. They both sunk their teeth into his shoulders, causing him to release them. Samantha lunched herself at him but he raised his leg, thrusting his boots into her stomach and she gasped in pain._

_Juliet looked at her stomach and saw the blood weeping through Samantha's white t-shirt. Juliet growled, her brown eyes turning white and she punched the cloaked figure in the face repeatedly, unleashing her anger out on him._

_Tris started to join the effort, punching him in the ribs but nothing seemed to make much difference. Samantha pulled herself away, allowing the cloaked figure to bring his legs around Tris and Juliet's neck in a inhuman fashion and with his powerful muscles pinned their faces down to the floor._

_Samantha attempted to pounce again when suddenly-_

_The cloaked figure suddenly started to spin and Juliet and Tris were catapulted towards her and the three vampires hit the floor. They all groaned and Juliet stared at the cloaked figure as he slowly unsheathed a sword from underneath his cloak. _

_He charged at them and Juliet stood up, swiftly dodging the blade as the cloaked figure attempted to slice her limbs. Tris and Samantha rolled themselves away as Juliet jumped up and kicked him in the chest._

_He stumbled but he then lunged for her. Juliet didn't have enough time to react but suddenly Samantha of in front of her and the place pierced the brunette vampire instead._

'_NO!' Juliet screamed as the cloaked figure lifted Samantha up, swung the sword sending her sliding off the blade and off the edge. 'SAMANTHA!' she said, starting to run but Tris beat her to it and jumped off the side after the female vampire._

'_Where do you think you're going, Princess?' the cloaked figure asked as Juliet looked over the edge, terrified for her friends. She turned round, her eyes turning white again. She then charged, jumping up and punched him on the jaw. She then grabbed his shoulder, lifted herself up in the air and started to kick him in the face repeatedly._

_Nothing seemed to work and he grabbed her leg and tossed her away as if she were nothing. She landed and started to growl angrily. He simply laughed and suddenly Big Ben started to bong as fireworks shot up in the air and exploded, the colours of the lights bouncing off Juliet's eyes._

_The cloaked figure jumped up, sword at the ready._

'_Jump!'_

_Juliet jumped backwards, off the top off the bridge and she fell. The cloaked figure jumped after her, sword at the ready when suddenly Tris, his wings out, flew at him and kicked him into the bridge wall._

_The cloaked figure hit the wall and fell, giving Tris and Juliet time to fly away. _

'_Where's Sam?' Juliet asked._

'_At Big Ben,' Tris answered and they flew as fast as they could, desperate to get away. They landed in the tower and Juliet rushed to Samantha, holding her tightly as she began to cry._

'_Please don't die, Sam,' Juliet pleaded. 'You can't die!'_

_Samantha smiled softly. 'I've been dead for years, remember?'_

*

'You seem distracted,' a boy said to Alex as she sat at the counter, resting her chin on her hand. She looked at him, first curious because of his British Accent but once she laid eyes on him she found that her curiosity was wasted. Weird. A few days ago she would have found him cute but right now she felt nothing.

'Got stuff on my mind,' she replied dryly.

'Care to share?' he asked. 'A problem shared is a problem halved.'

Alex stared at him, now curious at his motivation. 'I don't even know you,' Alex replied and he held out his hand.

'I'm Mason Greyback,' he smiled.

'Move it, Bobblehead,' Harper said from behind him, pulling him back and carelessly tossing him aside, much to his shock. He looked at Alex, who avoided his gaze and stormed off.

'Any reason for your rude appearance?' Alex asked Harper who pointed at Mason.

'That guy is a real player!' Harper said. 'It's his mission is to bed every type of girl in the school. He's done Gigi-'

'The Twilight chick?' Alex asked and Harper nodded.

'He promised to bite her,' Harper informed Alex, causing her to grimace. 'He got with Nelly-'

'She's like the most popular girl in school!' Alex exclaimed.

'He got with both the Harry Potter freaks,' Harper ignored Alex's outburst. 'The head of the Maths team, the head of the science team, the library assistant, that rapper chick, my friend Tutor-'

'Isn't she that girl that punched a teacher?' Alex asked and Harper cocked an eyebrow.

'There was a misunderstanding!' Harper snapped and Alex looked down slightly, a small smile creeping across her face. 'And now he wants to get with you.'

'And what type am I?' Alex asked her, looking up.

'The teenage mum?' Harper suggested, making Alex feel stupid. 'No offence girl but you're like a freaking sex trophy. They all want to screw the MILF! I know a few girls that would love to get you naked, tie up to their headboard and shove a d-'

'OK!' Alex quickly shushed her, putting her hand over the Goth's mouth. 'I don't need to hear anymore, thanks!'

Harper laughed. 'You better get used to it, missy. Now you're bi you're going to be living their fantasies.'

'I-am-not-bi!' Alex argued and Harper sighed.

'I thought we had been over this, Alex,' Harper said softly. 'Can you get the stick out of your tight ass and just admit you like Juliet.'

'_Excuse me?!_' Alex almost shrieked.

Harper folded her arms over her chest. 'The whole "I'm so perfect" act is really growing old, Alex. You might want to be a good mum but you can't go through life denying what is just to keep this image up.'

'And what is, Harper?' Alex asked, her hands curling into fists so tight her knuckles were beginning to turn white. 'What is there to deny?'

Harper looked around, checking for anyone listening in. There weren't any and she leant right in, her face only a few inches away from Alex's.

'You know it. And so do I. You like Juliet. I can see it in your eyes, babe!' Harper urged her. 'Stop trying to convince yourself you don't!'

Alex simply stared back, no words leaving her tightly pressed lips. Harper sighed, running her fingers through the black strains of hair.

'Well if you're going to be stubborn…we got to get ready for the rave,' Harper told her. 'We have to go to mine to get the costumes.'

Alex blinked. 'Costumes?'

Harper grinned. 'Wait till you see them!'

*

Harper's bedroom was everything Alex expected it to be. Red walls, black curtains, fake skulls on the floor, rockers clothes scattered around the room and shackles on the bed, something that only made Alex feel uncomfortable.

Harper ran to her wardrobe, opened the door and pulled out a rack, displaying a number of skimpy outfits.

'This one,' Harper said, pulling off a costume. 'Is yours!'

'I'm not wearing that!' Alex shook her head as Harper displayed the maid outfit, complete with suspenders. 'It's bad enough I'm considered a sex trophy! I'm not going to advertise myself.'

Harper held it against the teenage mother playfully. 'Girl if you wear this you might just turn me gay.'

Alex cocked an eyebrow at this. 'And that's why I'm not wearing it.'

'Stop being such a spoil sport!' Harper frowned. 'When was the last time you got _any_ action?' she asked and Alex looked down, blushing.

'Not since…' she mumbled and Harper jaw dropped.

'Seriously?!' she asked as her voice went high. 'No way!' she added, rushing to her mini-fridge and pulled out a beer, opening the bottle with her hands and thrust it into Alex's hand. 'Drink that.'

Alex stared at the drink, gob smacked that Harper could even suggest such a thing. She shook her head furiously before trying to hand it back to Harper. Harper jumped back, a sly smile on her lips.

'Just try it!' Harper ordered.

Alex grimaced as she put the bottle to her lips and tilted it up…

*

He had been staying at the flat for a few houses, deciding that if she knew that he was in the city that she would go to all the high class buildings. It would sure as hell save him the trouble of looking for her but he wanted to make sure he caught her off guard.

Because if she was coming for him it meant she would have something up her sleeve which only meant trouble. So after finding the perfect hide away he got rid of its residents and blocked all the windows to shut out any sunlight.

He opened the window, a gust of cold air filled the apartment, ventilating the stench of the two corpses that were lumped in the corner. He shot out of the window, landing on the roof and swiftly running across it before jumping off and down into the alleyway beneath.

Burying his hand in his pockets, he began to walk swiftly into the street, head down to avoid anyone's attention. He needed to think like her. She needed to feed soon and she only fed from people she had personal relationships with. So she had to go somewhere where there were teenagers.

It was funny really. She was so sure that she was different from him but in the end she was the same, just in denial. When she searched for someone to feed from she was like a predator, finding the weakest and most vulnerable prey.

He walked to the window of a Fish n' Chips store, paying a lot of attention to the teenagers' conversations. Teenagers now days were always informed of what was going on due to Facebook and Twitter.

If anything was happening he'd know.

'Rave in a warehouse by Brooklyn Bridge,' he heard one say and with a smile he strode off. She would surely be there.

*

She couldn't really explain this feeling. Everything was out of focus, blurred and so much faster than before while the sounds were muffled. Another thing was that everything just seemed to be a lot more funnier!

Harper led her into the warehouse, a number of different people dancing around them and Alex giggled as Harper handed her a drink. The two then downed it in one before laughing and hugging onto each other.

'Hehe,' Harper giggled, looking around the room. 'It's all spirally!'

Alex laughed, her side hurting and she held onto Harper's shoulders, trying to focus.

'Harper…you've been great!' she said softly. 'If-if you hadn't been there I think I'd have given up on life by now.'

Harper smiled, her eyes completely unfocused. 'Thanks, Alex!' Harper said, hugging her tightly.

Alex noticed a blur of blond whiz past her eyesight and she let go of Harper very quickly and stumbled after the blond girl, frowning.

'Jules?' Alex mumbled. 'No…that's not it. Jenny?' but the blond girl disappeared in the crowd and Alex turned, everything looking like an ugly oil painting. 'Harper?'

But Harper was not in view.

--

Juliet walked up the metal stairs, Alex in clear view. She looked confused and worried, almost unsure of where she was but Juliet knew that is wasn't the time to expose herself to Alex. The fact that Alex already had some of her scent made it easy for him to find Alex and make the connection before using her.

She had to avoid any contact with her. She didn't want to get her scent any more over her than she already had. Juliet leaned on the railing, her hazel eyes tamed on Alex as she walked through the crowd.

Juliet couldn't deny the outfit looked good on her but the drunken state was a huge turn off. Alex stumbled through the crowd and leaned against the wall, holding onto her head and Juliet frowned, wishing she could go and get her out.

But she couldn't risk it. Alex's safety was everything to her.

--

It was when he reached the corner of the street that he smelt her. She had a unique smell so it was very hard to mistake. He laughed to himself, praising himself on his own genius. She was so predictable.

Within a blink of an eyes he was at the entrance of the warehouse and walked in, noticing a few teens gazing at him suspiciously but he pressed on. He sniffed, catching one faint scent and a stronger one. He trailed his eyes along the teens until he found the source of the faint smell.

It was a girl in a maid's outfit. He laughed again.

--

Juliet lifted her head, her heart racing as she saw him. He looked up to her, his eyes glistening in the flashing lights. He pointed at Alex and made to move towards her but Juliet, although she knew it was risky, dashed down the stairs and in front of him.

'Please leave her alone,' Juliet pleaded. 'We can fight anywhere you want but _not_ here! She has to stay out of it.'

He grinned. 'Juliet, you should know by now that I don't negotiate,' he said, opening his calm then closing it into a fist. She heard it, coming from the distance but before she could react the windows were smashed in as a swarm of bats flew through the windows and the entrance, cutting off Juliet's vision.

The winds brushed across her cheeks and the squealing of the bats mixed with the screaming but the sound of beating wings died out and Juliet opened her eyes, looking around for Alex.

She wasn't there!

'No!' Juliet cried and ran out, her legs moving a lot faster than the ordinary human. 'ALEX?!' she screamed and sniffed, smelling her own scent now blended in with his. She looked up at the roofs and broke out into a run before shooting herself like a cannon and landed in front of him as he ran along the roof top, Alex over his shoulder.

Juliet growled, her eyes white like a shark that had just tasted blood. 'Let her go, Umbra!'

Umbra simply laughed. 'Don't threaten me, Juliet. We both know you can't hurt me,' he laughed as Alex cried.

'I've gotten stronger!' Juliet hissed. 'Now put her down!'

'As you wish,' he said and with one swift movement threw Alex away. Alex screamed by Juliet quickly caught her and laid her down.

'Keep breathing,' Juliet instructed and Alex's eyes widened.

'Juliet?' she questioned and Juliet looked away at Umbra.

'You shouldn't have brought her into this!' she told him and he simply bowed.

'Shall we dance?' he asked and before Juliet could reply, he span on the spot, leg extended and kicked Tris and Samantha away and the stake and holy water fell to the floor.

'Those are children's toys,' he laughed and Juliet jumped up, a glass sphere in her hand.

'Open wide!' she shouted and he turned, mouth open in disbelief. She shoved the sphere in his mouth and punched him on the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Alex watched as the three disappeared off the side of the roof and suddenly Umbra's head exploded and his body fell.

Alex screamed and held onto her head, rocking herself.

'Ohmygod,' she said softly. 'Ohmygod.'

Juliet swung over the roof, smiling. 'Sun bomb! If only they were available two hundred years ago,' she mused as Tris and Samantha also jumped up.

Tris ran to Umbra's body and examined it. 'Oh he's long gone!' he laughed. 'This is great.'

'We just killed the oldest vampire to have ever lived!' Samantha said softly. 'This is so weird.'

Juliet looked at Alex and approached her but Alex pulled away, shaking her head.

'No…' she cried softly. 'No.'

'Alex, I'm not going to hurt you, babe!' Juliet said, reaching out. 'I could never hurt you.'

'No…please,' Alex mumbled, tears in her eyes. 'Leave me alone.'

Juliet held onto Alex's hand and looked into her eyes. 'Alex, I would never hurt you. Never.'

Alex nodded, her lip trembling. 'Juliet?'

Juliet smiled, tears in her eyes. 'Yes babe?'

'You're a vampire,' Alex told Juliet, who laughed and nodded.

'Yes I am.'

Alex smiled slightly. 'I like vampires.'

Juliet's eyes filled with tears. 'Alex…I love you.'

Alex blinked, mascara leaving a black trail down her cheeks. She sighed and nodded. Juliet looked at her, waiting for a reaction. Alex then put her finger on Juliet's bottom lip, examining Juliet's facial features.

'I might not have five hundred years of experience but…' she said, leaning in. 'Hopefully this will still be good enough,' she said and pressed her lips against the vampire's. Juliet was dazed at first but responded, opening her mouth under Alex's and flicked her tongue over Alex's lips and Alex responded, sliding her tongue inside Juliet's mouth.

Juliet couldn't think of a better way to end a two hundred year feud.

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. School sucks, my jobs sucks and most of all...I've been lazy. But look out! New chapter on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It was the second week into their relationship and Alex still hadn't gotten used to it. She was dating a vampire. Not just any vampire but a female vampire! How weird was that? She was a wizard and a teenage mum and going out with a vampire that also happened to be a girl!

Despite this it felt so right! Just slightly surreal.

'You two done anything yet?' Harper asked as Alex took money from a customer and put it in the till. The customer raised her eyebrows and Alex went beef read and put her head down, quickly getting the change and handing it to her. The customer then walked off, looking over her shoulder with a frown.

'Do you have to be so tactless?' Alex asked, crossing her arms. 'This is my private life here.'

Harper shrugged. 'It amuses me. Kinda like watching old people slip on ice. It's so funny when they try to get up,' she laughed and Alex sighed, walking round the counter and sat next to her best friend.

'You're evil,' Alex told Harper who shrugged again, seemingly unfazed by this.

'More fun that way,' she said, leaning against the counter and crossing her legs. 'So, how's life on the forbidden side of the gate?'

Alex looked over her shoulder as her mum walked in through the back and shook her head furiously at Harper, who raised her eyebrow. Alex waited until her mum got to the table at the end of the store before moving her face closer to Harper's.

'I haven't told my family yet,' she whispered. 'It would be…a bit much for them to take in,' she explained but Harper only looked more confused.

'How?' Harper asked. 'What's strange about having a teenage mother for a daughter that also turns out to be having a lesbian relationship with the girl that said teenage daughter met at a night school that she went to because she was being bullied?' she said very quickly, making Alex's head spin. It was pretty weird to hear all of that out in public. Everything just seemed to fit in place.

'You OK?' Harper asked, staring at Alex's dazed face and she nodded.

'Yeah. I'm OK,' she replied, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. 'Not long till sunset,' she mused and Harper frowned.

'Why did you bring that up?' she asked and Alex realised her mistake.

'Ah…I like sunsets,' Alex replied with a nervous grin. 'Pretty and stuff.'

Harper tutted. 'Such a girl.'

Alex grinned slightly. 'I wouldn't be in a gay relationship if I wasn't a girl would I?'

Alex looked turned her head to look ahead of her and saw Mason in front of her, mouth open and Alex went red. He stepped back, turned and walked away.

'Oh no…' Alex said, sliding off and turning to Harper. 'He'll tell everyone at school! Then it'll get to Max! Then it'll get to my parents!'

Harper sighed. 'Don't worry about it. You're bi and that ain't gonna change. Besides I bet he'll most probably just try to get with you again. Most probably try to get with you and Juliet for a threesome,' Harper laughed at Alex's reaction.

'That's disgusting! That's just…ew! Ew! Ew!' Alex said, shaking her head furiously. 'That's nasty!'

Harper simply sniggered. 'You're so fun to wind up,' she said. 'But it leads us back to the question I asked earlier. 'You two done anything yet?'

Alex shook her head. 'No. Not yet,' she replied, walking round the counter again, as if she were worried someone would hear. 'I'm not sure if I should make the first move or not.'

'She's been in relationships with girls before?' Harper asked.

'Yeah. Some girl called Faye,' Alex answered. 'Do you think that I should leave her to make the first move then?'

'Well if she's done this sort of thing before it should be less weird for her so I guess,' Harper replied.

Alex bit her bottom lip. 'What if she wants me to take a dive and go for it?'

'I'm sure she does want you to take a dive. But lets start with fingers before mouths, yeah?' Harper laughed and Alex threw a napkin at her.

*

Samantha blinked at Tris, her face frozen in shock. Behind a the bookcase she could hear Juliet giggle.

'A date?' she repeated and Tris nodded. 'Me and you?'

If Tris could turn red she was sure he would but that was one of the advantages to being a vampire. If you were embarrassed chances were you wouldn't turn red because your blood flow was so slow. Sex with male vampires often took quite a lot of foreplay before everything was ready.

'Is that so hard to process?' Tris asked, leaning against the bookcase, his eyes never leaving hers.

'No,' she replied simply. She then smiled. 'OK, then. Let's do it,' she replied and Tris smiled. Juliet then poked her head round the corner, grinning gleefully.

'Yay! My best friends are dating,' she cheered and hugged them. 'Now if you excuse me!' she said, letting go. 'I'm going to go and see my baby!' she sang, her beautiful voice echoed through the room before she went into the restaurant, pass her parents and out into the street. Funny how before she would always look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed but now everything felt so much more safe!

Alex walked out of the Substation and smiled as Juliet approached her. Juliet hugged her, subtly kissing her on the neck, felling the blood pulse through her veins and Juliet's heart skipped a bit (which was quite hazardous all things considered).

'You OK?' Alex asked, applying pressure to Juliet's hand and she nodded.

'I want to take you somewhere,' she smiled and led Alex away.

*

'This is so beautiful!' Alex smiled as they stood on the rooftop, the lights from the city shining down on them as the clouds hid the sky from view, much to Juliet's disappointment.

'I wanted to show you the stars,' she said bitterly, looking up. 'Maybe we should go?' she suggested. 'It's going to rain.'

'Rain wasn't forecasted,' Alex informed her. 'I check everyday with my favourite forecaster, Baxter Knight.'

Juliet raised both eyebrows, smiling. 'Oh yeah?' she asked. 'Can Baxter Knight smell the moisture in the air or feel the temperature go down a few degrees?' she asked and Alex bit her bottom lip, unsure what to say. However before either could say anything the rain plummeted down on them with a crash, sending shivers running through both their bodies and caused their clothes to latch onto the skin and their hair to stick to their necks.

Both laughed, holding their hands out to the rain. They both smiled at each other and before Juliet could even act, Alex grabbed her by her cheeks and pulled her to her, kissing her full on and wasting no time to open her mouth to allow Juliet access.

Juliet happily opened her mouth, her tongue slowly gliding along Alex's. They could taste the salt from the rain but it only added to the taste of the other's mouth and Alex ran her fingers through Juliet's soaking hair, the soft silkiness now replaced by hard dampness.

Juliet gliding her hands along Alex's top, slowly moving her hands under her top and felt her soft skin, taking in the smallest detail. Alex thought of pulling back but only for a second before running her hands down Juliet's back and stopping at her bum, giving it a small squeeze and she heard Juliet giggle against her mouth.

Without really thinking, Alex slipped her hands underneath Juliet's jeans, holding onto the thin fabric and wrapping it around her finger and pulling up, teasing Juliet who moaned, holding onto Alex even tighter.

That's when Alex pulled away, turned her head and sneezed. Juliet laughed, the rain falling into her open mouth.

'I told you we should have gone in!' she reminded Alex who sniffed.

'Yeah,' she said. 'I think I'm getting a cold.'

'Aw how cute,' Juliet teased, putting her arm around her girlfriend. 'C'mon, hun. Time to go home.'

*

'When was the last time we went to the cinema?' Tris asked Samantha as they walked through the doors.

'1998?' Samantha suggested and Tris whistled.

'That was ages ago,' he mused.

'I thought "ages ago" meant the 15 hundreds for you?' she smiled slyly. 'I can't say much. I was born in the 70s.'

Tris shrugged as they walked into the screen room. 'You won't be saying that in fifty years or so,' he smiled as they sat down. 'Life can go so fast sometimes and other times it feels like I'm living five lifetimes in one.'

Samantha raised her eyebrows. 'Erm… you kinda are?' she laughed and Tris slapped himself on the face.

'God Damnit,' he cursed. 'Just enjoy the bloody film!'

'For a dead guy you sure are grumpy,' Samantha mused. 'Must come with being so old.'

'I wouldn't take the mick if I were you,' Tris teased. 'You'll be old one day.'

Samantha poked her tongue out. 'But you'll always be older than me.'

Tris didn't have a reply. Bit sad considering he had had six hundred years of conversations to be prepared for such a conversation.

--

Alex pushed the door open and she and Juliet walked in, laughing. Alex looked in the living room as she heard Mia giggle and stopped, Juliet knocking into her slightly. Her body froze as her heart began to race.

In the armchair was a boy, holding Mia. He looked up, a guilty smile on his face. He didn't look any different than the last time she had seen him. She looked at the kitchen, her mum and dad watching her. She could already feel her dad's hatred for the boy and that only added to her fear.

This wasn't going to end well.

'Hey, Alex,' the boy said. 'She's beautiful.'

'Alex?' Juliet said and Alex looked at her. 'Are you OK?' she asked quietly. 'Your heart is about to explode. Who is he?'

Alex shook her head. 'This is Mia's dad…' she answered and Juliet blinked, shocked. 'This is TJ.'

**Bit short than the last chapter but after leaving it for so long I owe you guys. Anyway review and follow me on Twitter! You'll be getting updates on how my stories are progressing and will be getting quotes from the next chapter of any story.**

**Someone had read a certain quote with disastrous consequences.**

**My user name is TarantulaFanFic or you can just find me by putting Lee Ferrier in the search bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Juliet blinked, her eyes darting from TJ with Mia in his arms and Alex, who looked absolutely frightened. In fact she could have sworn Alex's face just went paler.

'He's Mia's dad?' Juliet whispered and Alex nodded. 'What's he doing here?'

Alex shook her head. 'No idea,' she replied. 'He moved country!'

'I only just found out,' TJ said and both Alex and Juliet looked at him as he rose from the seat. 'About Mia, I mean. When we moved it took awhile to get everything in place and I had to get a new phone because I was on pay as you go. I finally got the internet and Lucas told me.'

'So you came all this way?' Alex asked bitterly. 'I figured you'd want to server all ties.'

TJ frowned. 'And why would I want to do that?' he asked irritably.

'Freedom or being stuck with a kid?' Alex spat. 'Most guys would choose freedom.'

'I'm not most guys!' TJ snapped and Mia started to cry. He looked distressed and Alex strode over, taking Mia from him and began to rock her daughter.

'It's OK, baby,' she cooed.

'I'm sorry,' TJ said, looking helpless. 'I didn't mean to make her cry.'

Alex simply glared. 'What do you want, TJ?' she asked.

'To be a part of my daughter's life!' TJ replied. 'To be a Dad.'

These words shattered Alex's heart into a million pieces. She had worked so hard to be the perfect mother and now TJ was here to ruin that. It would complicate everything. She had heard of ex-couples that tried to split their time with their children equally. It often ended up in arguments and tears. She couldn't bring Mia up in that sort of environment.

But she couldn't deny TJ his chance to be a dad if that's what he really wanted. That would be like someone taking Mia out of her arms after she had given birth to her. It would be too cruel and heartbreaking.

'OK,' Alex said softly, nodding.

TJ looked surprised, looking around as if wanting someone to confirm what she had said. He then looked back at her, a smile slowly becoming visible.

'Really?' he asked.

'I can't really stop you can I?' Alex replied.

'T-that's great!' TJ said happily. 'I get to be a real dad!'

'What?!'

Everyone practically turned towards the spiral staircase simultaneously. Max was standing at the bottom, staring at TJ with horror.

'Max…' Alex said and he looked at her, suddenly annoyed.

'Everything has to be ruined! Because of you!' he shouted and charged upstairs.

Max!' Jerry shouted and made to go upstairs.

'Dad! No! I'll go,' Alex said quickly, handing Mia over to Juliet subconsciously before running to the foot of the staircase. 'I have to do this. To sort it out.'

Jerry stared at Alex for a few seconds, as if examining her before smiling. 'You're growing into yourself, Alex. I'm not sure why but you are.'

Alex gave Juliet a quick glance before smiling at her dad and she ran upstairs. She crept towards Max's room and lightly knocked, her heart banging against her ribcage like a drumstick against a drum.

'Who is it?' Max asked and Alex bit her lower lip.

'It's me,' she answered softly.

'Get lost.'

Alex sighed. 'Please talk to me, Max,' she pleaded, resting her forehead against the door. 'We're brother and sister. We have to be there for each other! Not hating each other! I just want you and me to go back to the way they were before. I don't understand why you hate me just because I got pregnant with Mia.'

She heard the squeak of Max's bed and could tell by the sound of footsteps that he was approaching the door. She took slow, shallow breaths as she waited for him to open it, either to let her in or to scream in her face.

The door opened and Alex stood back as Max peered out at her.

'Come in,' he mumbled, much to her surprise and walked inside. She followed, softly closing the door behind her. Max sat on his bed and she stood by it, unsure if she was allowed to sit down or not. He looked up at her, all the aggression she had seen earlier was now gone or just hiding. She was never sure with Max.

'Sit,' he told her and she did. He looked at her sadly. 'I've done something stupid, Alex,' he said and she noticed how he was holding his shaking hands together.

She held onto them with her right hand, causing him to flinch at her touch.

'What did you do, Max?' she asked and he looked deep into her eyes, his own starting to tear up.

'I got a girl pregnant,' he said, his voice as shaky as his hands and it took Alex a few seconds to acknowledge what he had said.

'Oh,' was all she could say as she tried to connect everything in her head.

'That's why I was such a dick to you,' Max informed. 'Because I was scared…and because I was worried how mum and dad will react.'

'I'm sure they'll be supportive, Max,' Alex reassured him and he shook his head.

'No they won't! I'm younger than you were when you fell pregnant with Mia! You're their little Princess! I'm the trouble maker. The runt of the litter!' he said, thick tears running down his face and Alex grabbed him by his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

'Don't you _ever_ say that, Max!' Alex said forcefully. 'You are so much more than you can see! You're creative and passionate!'

'I'm stupid and a jerk,' Max shook his head and Alex gave him a comforting smile

'You're not a jerk,' Alex said as she flattened his messy hair. 'You're just scared and confused.'

'Why are you being so nice?' Max asked sadly and Alex's smile only grew.

'Because I'm your older sister,' she answered and Max smiled.

'What am I going to do?' he asked and fear flashed in his eyes.

'Well…' Alex said, looking away from Max and into the mirror opposite them. 'I'll talk to dad and mum if you want me to and we'll get through our young parenthoods together.'

Max nodded and Alex smiled at him before standing up and walking to the door. She looked back at him as she lightly grabbed the handle.

'Get some sleep, Max,' she told him. 'I'll see you in the morning,' she said and walked out. She closed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths as she leaned against the door, feeling her eyes water with tears.

She suddenly understood everything and it broke her heart. Everything he had done and said was all because he was terrified of being treated like a virus by his parents. All because he, as he had claimed, "wasn't their little princess".

It was her fault that he had been so terrified. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with her arm before putting them back on and walking downstairs. Juliet was still holding Mia as she stood in the kitchen with her mum while her dad was talking to TJ in the living room.

She was actually surprised to see TJ could still talk. Juliet smiled as she bounced Mia softly and Alex couldn't help but think how cute the two looked together. TJ looked at her nervously and she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She had to be adult about this. She had to think about Mia.

'You can see Mia,' Alex told him and he smiled. 'But I'm going to be there monitoring you!'

His face fell. 'What? Why?'

'To make sure you're responsible enough. When I decide you are you can have time with her by yourself. Until then you're stuck with both of us.'

TJ shrugged as he stood up. 'That's fair I guess,' he agreed. 'How about next Tuesday?' he asked and Alex turned to her dad who nodded.

'That's fine,' she agreed.

He slapped his hands against his thighs. 'I guess I better go,' he said and walked to Juliet and Mia. He stroked Mia's cheek as the baby slept in the vampire's arms. He looked up at Juliet.

'See you,' he told her and Alex could hear Juliet's eyes went a shade darker.

'Count on it,' Juliet replied and he walked to the door.

'See you later, Alex,' TJ said, his hand on the handle. 'You look good.'

Alex looked away as he walked out and strode to Juliet and took Mia from her.

'You OK?' Juliet asked as Alex sat on the sofa, clutching Mia close to her chest.

'Not really,' Alex replied and Theresa sat down next to her and grabbed her arm.

'That was really grown up of you, Alex. Going to see Max and how you handled that with TJ,' she smiled proudly.

'What was up with Max anyway?' Jerry asked and Alex tried to think of something quickly.

'I'll tell you in the morning,' Alex said and silence fell on them like the reaper's cloak. 'I guess I'll take Mia up to bed,' she said finally and stood up. 'You coming?' she asked Juliet and the vampire nodded and followed her to the baby's room.

Juliet watched silently as Alex put Mia in her crib and tucked her in.

'Night, baby,' Alex whispered and turned to Juliet and sighed. 'You OK?'

Juliet shrugged. 'I guess,' she replied and Alex frowned.

'What's wrong?' Alex asked and Juliet scratched her arm.

'Nothing's going to change is it?' she asked softly. 'Between us now TJ is back?'

Alex stared at Juliet for a few seconds before walking to her, cupping her cheeks and kissed her full on. Juliet hugged Alex close to her, holding onto her for dear life. They both opened their mouths and their tongues wrestled against each other.

Alex ran her fingers through Juliet's hair and Juliet easily picked her up and Alex wrapped her legs around Juliet's waist. Juliet held Alex against the wall as she skilfully used her tongue to guide Alex's around her mouth with no danger of cutting her tongue on her fangs.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Juliet let her down and smiled.

'You're so pretty,' Juliet said and took off Alex's glasses, looking surprised. 'So…beautiful.'

Alex blushed and looked down at her feet nervously. 'Really?'

Juliet nodded and hugged her close. 'Really. You're wonderful, Alex. I hope Max is grateful for what you're going to do,' she said and Alex looked up questionably. Juliet smiled. 'Vampire hearing.'

'Oh…' Alex said. 'Am I doing the right thing?'

Juliet shrugged. 'Depends on if you think it's right. I think you're proving just how wonderful you are personally but some might say you're biting off more than you can chew.'

'You're a fine one to talk,' Alex giggled.

'I don't chew, Alex,' Juliet said, taking one of Alex's fingers and licked it softly. 'I suck, remember?' she said and gave her finger another lick, sending shivers down Alex's spine and Alex could feel a dampness between her thighs.

Crap.

'We should go and let her sleep,' Alex quickly said, taking her hand out of Juliet's. Juliet looked very smug. Could see smell the wetness against her underwear? That was weird! Or very erotic…she wasn't sure which.

'Anything you have in mind?' Juliet asked slyly, leaning against the door with her hands behind her back and chest pushed out. Alex tried to stop looking at Juliet's chest but found it hard. Very hard. She moved her eyes from Juliet's chest to her lips and this was the moment Juliet decided to lightly lick her lips with her…very erotic tongue.

Why was everything about Juliet suddenly erotic?!

'I have a few things in mind,' Alex said numbly.

'Such as?' Juliet questioned, her voice as sly and seductive as the smile on her face and the twinkle in her beautiful hazel eyes.

'I…I really want to…' Alex said, her mouth going dry. 'But it's too early.'

Juliet started to play with her hair, twirling it around her index finger.

'Stop that,' Alex said.

'Stop what?'

'Stop twirling your hair around your finger,' Alex told her and Juliet stepped forward.

'I can do other things with it, y'know?' she said, her voice a very seductive whisper as she brought her mouth close to Alex's neck, her breath caressing her skin and Alex closed her eyes, trying to resist all the urges flowing through her mind, down her body and straight to her crotch.

'That's teasing,' Alex whispered back as Juliet lightly kissed her neck. Juliet then licked her pulse point, her slick tongue sending bolts of arousal through Alex's blood.

'That's the point, Alex,' Juliet whispered. 'Give me a time and a place and I'll happily tease you all you want.'

'Juliet, please stop,' Alex pleaded as Juliet's soft hands moved down her t-shirt and underneath the fabric, drawing circles on her smooth stomach. Juliet grinned as her hands wandered up, reaching the cup of Alex's bra. 'Mia's right there!'

'Then I suggest you be quite,' Juliet giggled.

'Not here,' Alex replied. 'Not now. Give me awhile. A few weeks. Then you can have me.'

Juliet's eyes flashed. 'I can totally deal with that,' she smiled. 'Promise?'

'Promise,' Alex nodded.

'Seal with a kiss?' Juliet asked and Alex jump at her, wrapping her arms and legs around her as she crushed her lips against Juliet's.

It was a very eventual night and kissing Juliet under the cloak of darkness was a great way to spend the rest of it.

**You know what to do! Please review! The quicker it comes, the more I get done! And the happier you'll be! When Alex gets...nudie? Random much? Follow me on Twitter (Tarantulafanfic)!**


End file.
